Elton Hask
Elton Hask is an agent of SYNDERS and a minor antagonist within the Pyroverse, working under Katarina Omegance in her plans to bring about a new world order. Elton is one of the organization's field agents, having multiple encounters with members of the Iliad Organization throughout his appearances and becoming one of the more common interactions with the group. Personality Elton can be summarized as blunt; he speaks in a fairly monotone voice most of the time, keeping his statements brief and to the point. He's also fairly unconcerned with other people's feelings, speaking his mind regardless of what they may think. He has an overprotective nature to those he is attached to, making it clear he at least cares about people, but his upfront nature tends to run the risk of making them mad all the same. Though cold-hearted and harsh in battle, Elton has a much softer, warmer side when he is able to be alone and relax, seen most clearly in his conversations with fellow SYNDERS agents and romantic discussion with partner Dalia Palaso. When stressed, Elton is shown to vent through heavy exercise, using it to let off steam. Description Hask is a pale, blond-haired man with a notably buff build. His hair is shaved on the side and spiked forward, and though it is often hidden by his clothing, his chin is unkempt and covered in stubble. He has notable bags under his eyes, suggesting stress or a lack of sleep. Though he rarely lets this show, his teeth are notably grey and metallic, a side effect of his superhuman abilities. Elton's traditional wear consists of a large black trenchcoat, blue jeans, and padded winter boots, which have metallic cleats. Notably, Elton goes shirtless under his trenchcoat at almost all times, regardless of environment or weather. Abilities Elton possesses the ability to generate large metallic crystals from any point on his body, which have incredibly durability and strength. These crystals are generated from the iron in his blood, and as such, constant use of this ability exhausts him. His range of control over the crystals is impressive, being able to form blades out of them, launching them from his hands in shotgun-like blasts, or firing spines out of his body at various angles. His skeleton also seems to be reinforced by this crystal, as seen with his notably metallic teeth. Due to both his military and boxing career, Elton is incredibly strong and skilled in the art of fist-fighting, only being augmented by his newfound powers. He's also a skilled mechanic, especially when concerning vehicle repair. He has basic knowledge on how to handle automatic weaponry, but chooses not to use it. Appearances Background Prior to joining SYNDERS, Elton was a trooper in the Orenian military with an unknown rank. Eventually discharged for an undisclosed incident, he became a drunkard, taking up underground boxing as a source of income. His military feats eventually lead to Mikhail Toronova tracking him down and recruiting him to the organization as an agent, where he met Dalia Palaso for the first time. The Iliad Files Elton's literary debut, he and Dalia are sent to infiltrate the Chiqutl central government in order to locate information on Synergium Z vaults. He is defeated and captured by members of the Iliad Organization, but is later released on bail. Pyroverse: Collision Course More TBA. Trivia *The similar, crystal-based nature of Elton's powers suggest that he is responsible for the blood donations that granted Beryl LaZulia her powers as a child. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:SYNDERS Category:Pyroverse Category:Pyro's Characters